


Sagashi (or How to Survive High School)

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Attempt at Humor, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Geeks, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Planning Adventures, Plans, Plans For The Future, Plot, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Standardized Tests, Strong Female Characters, Strong Haruno Sakura, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, Teenagers, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While other kids at the elite Konohagakure Academy spend countless hours studying, Naruto sees it as nothing more than a system of control over one's mind. That's why Naruto and his three best friends, Sasuke, Sakura and the cribsheet genius Hinata, have banded together and found ways to cheat on their tests all through their school years. {Modern AU}{High School AU}





	Sagashi (or How to Survive High School)

_My whole life...I HAVE ALWAYS HATED SCHOOL!_

Naruto wasn't surprised when he was called to the principal's office. The wave of "ohs" and "woahs" filled the once quiet classroom. His teacher didn't bat an eye. She motioned her finger to dismiss from her sight. A crescendo of laughter filled each step at the spiky haired teenage blonde walked to the classroom door. As if he was a conductor, he bowed before the audience. A few paper balls compensated for roses. "Encore" and "bravo" were met as well. If he would've known that being a prankster granted him this kind of recognition, then he would have forgotten the role of hokage. Las Vegas, Branson, Missouri, or even Florida would have been his next destination of comedic fame.

But the trip to the principal's office had to suffice for the time being.

He was met with the sounds of phones ringing, the scent of day old coffee, and copies being made by the nearby copy room. He gently closed the door. Upon his closing, he was met with another pair. A black haired, fair-skinned woman shook her head in disappointment. She motioned her hands for Naruto to take a seat.

She scrolled through a notebook, writing some notes. She didn't look at Naruto. She let out an obviously loud sigh. "By now, there should be a plaque that reads: "Reserved for Naruto Uzumaki.""

He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Aww, c'mon, Shizune. I am not  _that_ bad."

She dropped her pen, focusing her attention to Naruto. "First of all, Mr. Uzumaki, you will refer to me as Ms. Shizune or Ms. Kato. Understand?" Naruto saw her throbbing vein on her forehead. He was cautious to not get on her bad side. Despite her calm demeanor, the school secretary wasn't a person anyone wanted to fool. Despite her small stature, she knew the ins-and-outs of this school. In her many years at this high school, she has established a relationship with teachers, staff, and overall the principal.

Ms. Shizune received a phone call. She picked up the phone. She nodded her head as she listened to the receiver. "Yes, ma'am. He is here. Ok, I will let him know. Alright, goodbye." She put down the phone. "Principal is ready to see you now, Mr. Uzumaki."

He stood up, preparing for another all-expensive paid-filled lecture from the principal. He kept his eyes forward as he walked the familiar twenty-seven steps to her office.

"Please be sure to respect her, Naruto-kun," replied Ms. Shizune. "At least give her that."

Naruto didn't answer. He put his hand on the knob and made his entrance to the door.

The office was updated and state-of-the-art. There were whiteboards on every corner of the office. An old fashioned executive desk was there. It had a few laptops and two business phones. It also included a leather couch; a water cooler; a small bar; and a refrigerator. Everything in the office was neat. Behind the desk was a chair. It rocked back and forth. The sound of a cigarette lighting broke the silence.

Naruto saw a haze of smoke leaving the area. The chair turned and Naruto set sight on the had brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that she usually kept tied in two loose ponytails. She wore her usual grass green haori with her grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage.

Naruto learned not to look at her cleavage. He couldn't afford another suspension or another fiery lecture from his mother.

She was a lot of names from the student body: "a bitch," "a lesbian," "Medusa," "the daughter of Satan," "Satan," "Granny," and "Shizune's lover." However, many settle for calling her  **Principal Tsunade Senju**.

"Close the door, Mr. Uzumaki," said Tsunade in unappealing voice. Her expression gave Naruto the usual why-in-the-hell-am-I-wasting-my-time-with-you tone. Naruto had spent more time in the principal's office than in class itself. By now, formalities should be skipped and learned to call each other by first names. However, he wasn't going to go that far. Despite their ill relationship, he has some respect for the woman. "Have a seat."

He took a seat at his usual spot. There were three seats in front of the desk. He normally took the middle seat. He was up, front, and center with Principal Tsunade. It kind of made him feel superior of the attention he got from her.

"Do you know why you are here today," questioned Principal Tsunade.

He extended his hands with a shrug. "Did win an award or something," he questioned her.

She shook her head in disagreement. "No, Mr. Uzumaki. You did not win an award." She pressed forward, leaning towards the desk. It didn't help that her cleavage were quite an attraction. He swallowed his lump in his throat. She continued. "Is there anything you want to say to me right now?"

Once again, it was met with an awkward shrug. "I love you?"

Principal Tsunade sighed heavily. She cursed under her breath. She stood up and faced Naruto. "Stand up, Naruto."

"I don't understand what's going on."

"I said stand up!"

Seeing her angered expression, he followed her directions. The last thing he wanted to do is to have another suspension. He had just got off of two-week grounding a few days ago. There was no way in hell he was going back, the blonde thought. He watched the principal leave her desk and made her way to his direction.

She pushed him to the wall. She kneeled as she put her hands from the ankles to the back pocket of his pants. It was as if she was looking for something. She inspected the first part of him. "That's a ball, Principal Tsunade."

She scoffed, deciding to inspect the other side of his pants. She squeezed tightly again. "That's another ball," he answered with some humor. "They like to travel together."

"Very funny, Naruto," said Principal Tsunade. Feeling defeated she went back to her seat and pressed the intercom. "Shizune, he doesn't have them on him. Can you please arrange an assembly for sixth period?"

"Yes, Tsunade," answered Shizune from the intercom.

"Thank you so much," replied Principal Tsunade. She removed the button.

Naruto remained standing, still confused on what was going on.

"I know you guys say about me," said the principal. "Well, I am not a bitch." She continued walking around the desk. "I am not a lesbian." She stood in front of her desk. "And I am not Medusa!"

Naruto looked at the ceiling. Admittedly, he was responsible for the nickname one particular afternoon while he was hanging out with Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata.

Principal Tsunade snapped her fingers to get Naruto his attention. "This constant trips to my office doesn't look good on you, Naruto." She sighed heavily. "How do you plan to graduate with this kind of behavior?" She cracked her knuckles before focusing her attention. He knew that he was in for another lecture about her former life.

"You know I wasn't always a principal," said Principal Tsunade. "Back when I was your age, me and my friends used to go on the wrong side of the village and listen to live rogue ninja music." She displayed a smile. It didn't surprise Naruto as she tend to go to memory lane. "Me and Dan used to dance the night away. It didn't take much. A picnic basket, a blanket, two blu…" She paused, excusing herself for the moment. Naruto at this point was ready to leave. So, he came up with a final conclusion.

"So, can I get my award now?"

She shook her head. "Get out, Mr. Uzumaki. Now!"

"Certainly." He bowed before his principal and excused himself from the office. He beelined from the office and exited from the principal's office.

He walked to the hallway on his way to class. As he continued walking, he was met with another person. She stood over five feet. She was wearing her pink ninja outfit. The pinkette met him with a smile.

"So, is everything cool?"

Naruto turned to one of his partners in crime. She was a very important element in his group. A childhood friend, if he added.

"Yeah, Sakura. It's cool."

"What did she wanted," asked Sakura as they were walking together.

"To see if we have the janitor's key."

"Think she knows?"

Naruto scoffed. "Kunoichi, please. I got that covered."

Naruto and Sakura passed a stairway when they met two other people in their group. It was a spiky black haired boy and a dark haired girl.

"Sasuke, Hinata," said Sakura.

Hinata let out a slight smile whereas Sasuke kept a calm demeanor. Sasuke spoke to Naruto. "Is everything cool?"

Naruto smiled. "It's cool."

Sasuke let out a slight grin. He reached into his pocket and threw a pair of keys to Naruto. Naruto caught them and retrieved it back to his pocket.

"You think she is on to us, isn't she," questioned Hinata in a concerning voice.

"Doubt it, but we have to be careful on this next go around," replied Sakura. She turned to Sasuke. "What's the word on the Trig Test tomorrow."

"No worries," answered Sasuke as he pulled out another sheet of paper. "Got the test right here."

"Excellent," replied Naruto. "Now, we don't have long before Principal Tsunade starts an assembly about us. So, let's get this copied before the assembly."

"Should we be worried," questioned Hinata.

"If we are careful," replied Sakura. "We are cheaters, not murderers."

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Cheaters get caught. We are revolutionaries that is overriding the system of the injustice and servitude of this broken school system."

"Amen," shouted Sasuke.

"Alright. Let's go to our usual spot," replied Naruto. "We have a job to do."


End file.
